


When the leaves fall

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: DC Animated Universe, Posion ivy x harley quinn
Genre: F/F, ihatetags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was the only one who noticed when the tree died</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the leaves fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty sad but it gets happier

I was the only one who noticed when the tree died the same tree i used to talk to, when i had no one else to talk to. My name is poison ivy and this is how i found my wife. 

It was fall all the pretty leaves falling to the ground covering it in an array of orange and red i never knew why i feel like pieces of me are gone during the fall as if i am slowly dieing because the trees are slowly dieing is what i thought. All untill i saw her Harrleen Quinnzle but perfers to to be called Harley Quinn still recovering from an abusive relationship with a boy named joker anytime i see him i want to smack him outside his head with my binder for her.


End file.
